Girl Talk
by CutieSango217
Summary: Kagome and Sango share secrets of what has been going on with them and the boys joining them on their mission. They 'fess everything up during a bath at the pond..with Inu-Yasha and Miroku listenting to them! K/I and S/M pairing! R RATED FOR MUCH FLUFF,
1. Dirty Sango Needs a Bath!

Girl Talk  
  
*~*~*~*~*~YAY MY FIRST STORY!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*THE GIRLS' POINT OF VIEW*~*~*  
  
"Sango! Sango!" Kagome called to her friend, "Have you seen Inu-Yasha anywhere? Ugh, Sango, you're all muddy! What were you doing!?" She asked, half worried, when she saw her usually gorgeous friend walk into their little hut.  
  
"Oh, no, I won't even bother. Why don't you ask that little priest friend of yours!" Said an angry Sango. "I need a bath." Kagome held her hand over her mouth, suppressing a laugh. Miroku had been chasing after Sango ever since Sango came to them after having her village massacered by the hated Naraku.  
  
"Sure, I'll join you! I need one, too," agreed Kagome. Sango nodded, grabbed a towel, and huffed over to the hidden pond. The calm, peaceful serenity of the light blue water calmed her down. The pond was hidden in tall grass, and bushes. Sweet smelling shrubs surrounded the area, as well as tall pine trees, and they casted shade over the pond.  
  
Humming a song, Sango removed her soiled clothing. Sango didn't know that someone was lurking in the shrubs nearby, watching the pretty fair skinned lady step into the pond to cleanse her body. Sango dipped her head into the water, and thoughts of Miroku overcame her. She ran her fingers through her hair and spoke out loud to herself.  
  
"Miroku, Miroku, Miroku, what have I to say about you. Well, you are a perv! Always trying to feel me up. Hmfh. You know, if you were sweet, " Sango lifted her leg up out of the water and soothed it with her hands. "I just may like you touching me, maybe. I guess I'll never know."  
  
"Sango!" Kagome called. Sango looked over and waved to her friend.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"So, Kagome, how are things with you and Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"What do you mean? We aren't together!" Kagome blushed.  
  
"Not together!?! I *SAW* you!"  
  
"SAW US WHAT?!" The girls giggled and looked at each other, wide eyed and shocked about the conversation that they were having.  
  
The girls didn't know this, but Miroku and Inu-Yasha were spying on them, and listening to their conversations.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku yelled in a whisper. "I can't believe you scored with Kagome and didn't say a word!"  
  
"I didn't say a word because I didn't score with her!!" Yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Are you lying to me?" Miroku pryed. Inu-Yasha said nothing, but a smile of secret happiness and satisfaction spread over his face.  
  
"Kagome! I can't belive you didn't tell me! I had to *see* it! Honestly!" Kagome smiled in the same sort of way that Inu-Yasha smiled.  
  
"Well....." began Kagome. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

*~*~*~*~* Yay ! Next Chapter,...I left you people with a terrible ick icky cliffhanger!! Sorry, finals to study for and all, so here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, R/R!!!*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. If I owned Miroku though, I wouldn't leave the room ;-)  
  
"Well...." smiled Kagome  
  
"Well what! I can't believe you won't just spit it out! I swear if you don't tell me I'll burst into a million pieces and,..." paused Sango. She heard some rustleing in the bushes. "Did you hear that?" asked Sango.  
  
"Y-yeah, I think so," replied a nervous Kagome.  
  
*~*~*In the bushes with the eager and loud boys*~*~  
  
"You dumbass! You complete idiot! Quit trying to grab your staff!Your making sounds and we won't get to hear them!"  
  
"I can't help it, have you seen the way Sango's dark hair cascades off of her beautiful fair skinned body!?" Miroku drooled.  
  
"Yeah well, I think I heard them mention your name, Miroku, so shut up and let's listen!"  
  
"Well, Kagome! GO ON!" Kagome blushed and continued on with her story.  
  
"It was late! I didn't know what I was doing, but it was perpetual bliss, Sango! InuYasha can be such a sweetheart if you really get to know him," Kagome said, looking up into the stars, while an eager Sango sat on her legs with her hands on her thighs, and her mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"Yes yes, go on!!"  
  
"Hehe, well I wasn't really feeling well that night, so InuYasha came out to the woods to comfort me and see how I was doing,..."  
  
*Kagome Remembers*  
  
"Kagome, are you out here?" called a worried InuYasha.  
  
"*sniff* Yeah, I'm here," InuYasha sad down beside Kagome, who was hidden in the dark under a large tree in the middle of the forest.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" InuYasha bent over to sit next to her. He put a comforting arm around her, while the crickets sang and the wind blew through the trees. He caught the breeze and the light spring winds.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing,"  
  
"It's something," Said InuYasha, pushing Kagome's chin up with his forefinger, looking deeply into her eyes," Kagome coldly turned away, and InuYasha turned her to face him.  
  
"It's just, my grandpa, he's, very sick," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kagome, he'll be fine, he's got so much to look at in his life, a beautiful granddaughter,..." Kagome felt something melt over in her body. Looking into those warm golden eyes had made her feel so much better. She felt the magnet of passion pull their lips closer and closer together, and before she knew it, he kissed her, gently at first. He backed away.  
  
"What is it, InuYasha?" Asked Kagome.  
  
I can't do this, he thought. He thought about Kikyo, but looking into Kagome's eyes made him, in his heart, know that Kagome now owned his heart.  
  
"Nothing," InuYasha said. "I, I, I, you're..." InuYasha began.  
  
"Yes??" Kagome's eyes glowed brightly. She leaned in, ready to hear what he says.  
  
"Sitting on my foot!" InuYasha said, half serious. He was mostly joking, just trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha!"Kagome said, slapping him on the shoulder. InuYasha caught her hand and pulled her close.  
  
"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha said. They began kissing, more passionately than ever, and InuYasha held Kagome close, pulling her hips close to his......  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"and THAT's how it happened?"  
  
"Yep." Smiled Kagome.  
  
Sango sighed. "I wish OTHER people could be as romantic and comforting as that." she paused, "but you did forget the part where he brushed your hair out of your face when he kissed your nose,..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Kagome said. Sango slapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"I mean I mean, well yes, I was gathering firewood, and" Sango sat up straight brushing her hair in a superious manner, her eyes characteristically closed.  
  
"NO NO NO! WERE YOU SPYING? THAT WASN'T 'TIL THE VERY END!!"  
  
"What? No of course not you silly girl,"  
  
"SANGO!! ...wait...what were you doing in the forest!" A blank expression covered Sango's face as she began to blush.  
  
"You weren't with Miroku!?"  
  
"Like I said. I was gathering firewood!"  
  
"Oh so THAT'S what you kids from feudal Japan call it!"  
  
"No no no!"  
  
"Yes yes yes!! This was last Thursday night and you didn't TELL me!??!"  
  
"No I was sleeping!" Sango lied, blushing vigourosly.  
  
*~*~*~Back with the Boys*~*~*~*~  
  
"InuYasha, you DID score!"  
  
"Miroku..." Began InuYasha.  
  
"What?" a confused Miroku looked up.  
  
"..Last Thursday was YOUR night to look for firewood..." stated InuYasha. Miroku's eyes widened. "You BASTARD!! You scored with Sango and you didn't tell me!?!?!?!" InuYasha almost yelled. The two boys were crouched in the shrubs, peeping through to see the also arguing girls.  
  
~*~*~The end of Chapter Two! SOOORRRY I took so long, the thing wouldn't work with me! Hope ya enjoy it, next one will be very Sango/Miroku centered, if you've got any ideas or tips or whatever, feel free to REVIEW!! Thankiez and happy reading! 


	3. The Gathering of Firewood

~*~*Here is my third Chapter, and like I said before, there will be MUCH MUCH MUCH fluff between Sango and Miroku here. Since they won't confesses their love that I KNOW is there in the anime, then they sure as hell will in my ficcie!!!! Happy readin'!*~*~  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Fine, fine. You won't admit it and that's just fine. But.you have to answer me this.HOW WAS it!?!" a now eager Kagome urged.  
  
"Kagome! A lady shouldn't speak of such things." Sango blinked.  
  
"..so what do you think I am? Hey you URGED me to go on so,.." Kagome angrily blinked back.  
  
"Oh, I guess it's only fair to say,.."  
  
"Yes.go on!" Kagome leaned in.  
  
"Hand me some soap." Kagome's face dropped in the water in dissapointment and disbelief. Sango smiled.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Miroku! You dumb monk! You didn't tell me!"  
  
"Shh!" Miroku hissed. "I want to hear her thoughts on it!" Miroku cracked his knuckles. "You had your fun, it's my turn now." Miroku beamed.  
  
~*~*"He was such a little boy!" said Sango. InuYasha exploded with laughter and Miroku hit him hard on the head with his staff leaving a famous red bump *~*~  
  
"No, really, Sango." Kagome pried. Sango sighed.  
  
"Ok, ok." Sango began. "It is only fair." And Kagome beamed. "It was, like and accident, that we ran into each other. I really was telling the truth, gathering firewood, and whatnot. Either way, I was back at camp, trying to make a fire."  
  
*~*~*Sango Remembers*~*~*  
  
"Hmm, dammit! It won't work!" cried Sango. She slapped two large pieces of wood together. A bead of sweat dropped from her forehead, on this breezy Spring night. She saw a teary eyed Kagome run by, into the deep forest. "Hey, are you ok, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome waved, still not facing Sango.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, wait!" a worried InuYasha called. Sango had no idea what was going on, but she decided that she'd leave it to InuYasha. He wasn't really the greatest person to trust with such an emotional thing, but Sango was sure it'd be fine with Kagome.  
  
Confused and pissed, Sango kept trying with the fire.  
  
"Damn thing just won't lite!"  
  
"Hmm, may I be of service to you, Lady Sango?" Called a familiar voice. Sango whipped her head around to see the familiar monk who she secretly felt for.  
  
"Houshi-sama, were you the last to gather fire-wood?"  
  
"No, actually, it was InuYasha,"  
  
"Ahh, well this firewood is a bit damp, at what hour did he gather? Mornings' dew!?" a pissed Sango retorted.  
  
"Hm, I see you are in need of service, so I am offering my help. I will go gather fire wood."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
"But it is my night to,"  
  
"Then, I shall accompany you. Your wind tunnel is still injured, so we can't risk anything. Besides,.."  
  
"Yes?" An eager monk insisted.  
  
"I hate the kinds of firewood that you and InuYasha come up with." She shot, harshly.  
  
The beautiful night began to calm the frustrated Sango down. Taking in the breeze seemed to calm her, and the strange peaceful serenity of walking with the monk also, set her troubled mind at ease.  
  
Funny.Sango thought.He hasn't laid a hand on me??  
  
They both began to gather firewood, picking every piece of clean, crisp wood up. Sango, not facing Miroku, heard Miroku cry out in pain.  
  
"Dammit!" Sango rushed over to Miroku to see what had happened, and she dropped her wood, directly on his toes in the chaos. Another familiar cry of pain, and Miroku fell to his knees.  
  
"Oh! Sorry sorry, I didn't mean to, is it, your foot?" A teary eyed Miroku looked at her with the sort of expression that said, plainly.  
  
"My wind tunnel," Miroku had gotten a little piece of wood embedded close to his stitches.  
  
"Here, let me help," A shocked Miroku felt Sango lift his right hand, and take it into hers. She traced the lines on his palm, and she saw the stitch work on his kazaana. She looked for the piece of wood that had hurt her monk so.  
  
"Thank you," Said Miroku. Sango looked up at the monk. He's very handsome.She thought. She couldn't deny her feelings for him, in such a romantic position, she thought she had to say something.  
  
"It's not a problem," the two made eye contact for a second, before Sango harshly looked away. "But I must say, you are quite the baby, it isn't even far in!" She pinched the wood and slid it out of his hand. Miroku sighed. "How does it feel now?" Sango looked up into her beloved monks' eyes. Miroku shrugged  
  
The serene ambience of the dark forest, and the clash of the dark sky, being lit by the unusually bright stars, set them in quite a mood.  
  
"Miroku, I,.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Think you're all better now, so let's get going with this firewood."  
  
"Is that really what you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Yes and no,"  
  
Miroku set his staff aside and look directly at Sango, and then the inevitable happened. It shocked the both of them, and they never would have thought it to be this way.  
  
Sango leaned in, and pressed her soft rosy lips against Miroku's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wait! You kissed HIM first!?!" Kagome called.  
  
Sango had her arms folded. "Do you want the story?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, yeah,"  
  
~*~*~In the Bushes*~*~*  
  
InuYasha slapped Miroku a high five.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hm, did you hear something?" Sango asked. Miroku just sat there, starry eyed. Sango smiled at her pleasued monk, and grabbed him by the sleeve.  
  
Miroku blinked. "Hey! That's.InuYasha and Kagome!" Sango blinked. "Did he just kiss her nose??"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The End of Chapter Three*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oooo, the nose kiss! That's sweet..^^;; otay, so here I am, chapter three all done and ready, where are my reviews, people?? Oh! I would also LOOOOOVE tips and ideas, that sort of thing, anything you guys wanna see in this fic, I'll add, as long as it's Fluffy like InuYasha! *sigh * I really do love my houshi-sama.^^;;; R/R HAPPY READIN' !! 


	4. CUT OFF!

Disclaimer: *sigh * I really do hate admitting to not owning any InuYasha characters, but it has to be done so..I LOVE MIROKU! But he's not mine..( nor is InuYasha, or any of the others..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you saw!" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Sure did, but you knew about..ya know, and we didn't even tell each other!"  
  
"Oh well, we know now."  
  
*rustling in the bushes *  
  
The girls stopped. They just looked at each other. They both blinked, and realized that they were pruning in the water. Still, they didn't move or anything, they just looked at each other, wide eyed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
InuYasha and Miroku looked at each other.  
  
"What's going on with them?"  
  
"Iono," shrugged InuYasha, still looking at Miroku. They heard a squeel, and then.  
  
* BAM *  
  
"Oh, dammit!"  
  
Sango and Kagome stood above the boys, with large pieces of wood in their hands.  
  
"HENTAIIIII!!" the girls screamed just before hitting them over the heads again, causing the familiar lumps to arise just on their hairline.  
  
The girls wrapped in towels chased the boys around, with the large sticks in their hands, yelling.  
  
"YOU HEARD EVERYTHING?!" * clunk* "YOU WERE SPYING!?!" * clunk* "YOU SAW US!?" * clunk clunk*  
  
The girls chased the boys around and beat them with the sticks. Finally they stopped.  
  
The boys were on their knees and they were pleading to the furious but still, sort of humorous girls.  
  
"Now that we're all out in the open, I'm sure that things will be a lot nicer, ya know, for the rest of the trip!" Cried InuYasha.  
  
"Yes, and now, that we know how everyone feels, we are at ease, and have one less thing to think about, and can settle on the shards, and to ease our pain at night we can all cuddle," pleaded the hentai, still on his knees.  
  
"Feh!" Kagome copied InuYasha.  
  
"If you boys think that you've got it easy..you don't." said Sango.  
  
The boys flinched as they knew that their worst nightmare was about to happen.  
  
"KAGOME, NO!!!" "SIT BOY!" InuYasha face planted into the ground.  
  
.something terrible..something that would torture them, something worse than death.  
  
"YOU'RE CUT OFF!!" Chanted the girls together. Arm in arm, Sango and Kagome walked away from the affrayed boys, teasing them only in their towels, revealing their long legs.  
  
"Now, about those cute village boys who were whistling at us earlier," snorted Kagome.  
  
"Right right, them.."  
  
InuYasha looked at Miroku. Miroku looked at InuYasha. They jumped up together,  
  
-_- ..."This is going to be a loooong trip." Said InuYasha. He looked over at Miroku who shared his expression.  
  
"So,.." began Miroku. "What do you wanna do now?" InuYasha shrugged.  
  
"Let's go kick some village boy ass?" Miroku shrugged.  
  
And the two boys lived happily ever after..  
  
THE END!  
  
*~*~*~*Yay! I am done done done! This was my first story, so excuse the shortness and under-development. I'll be working on another one shortly, so any suggestions, feel free to R/R!!! Happy reading! Hope ya enjoyed!*~*~*~ 


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS' NOTE !

**Important Authors' Note**  
  
I would LOVE to thank my reviewers!! * CUDDLES YOU ALL * aww ^^;;; thanx for the compliments and the suggestions. You're all great! I also hope that you stick around for my next story, I haven't quite decided on the plot yet but, yeah you reviewers are great! As for the ending, I know it's kind of sudden, but essentially I wanted my first story to be humorous, so it wasn't too serious. My first story * cries * it's all finished ^^;; But thanx soo much for stickin' around! This was my experiment, and I think it went well ^_^;; , thanx again! 


End file.
